Chunnin exams and missing nins
by HinaNaruAnime123
Summary: It is finally time for naruto to take the chunnin exams but will another problem stop him from taking them yet again? HinaNaru and Anko plus Iruka and NejiSaku later on though . Timetravel fic. In progress of being rewritten.


I decided to rewrite this story so just so you know THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION... This is after Naruto defeats Pain.

Ok now on with the story :)

(-)

"Baa-chan where are the chunnin exams being held again?" Naruto yelled shocked out of his mind. "The hidden waterfall village and before you ask yes it is that village that has an alliance with the sound" she muttered her hand massaging her forehead. Naruto opened his mouth to say something else only to interrupted "And no you cannot go with every single missing or evil Ninja after your life or your skills" she said.

"Nothing I say can change your mind so I'm just gonna leave" he said for the first time in his life (except for when Sasuke was involved) he let his mask disappear. His eyes were an icy blue and completely empty as he left her office. There was another reason why he couldn't go to the waterfall for the exam it was that the elders didn't want the villagers to admire him anymore and they knew he would pass the exam.

"N-naruto-k-kun?" a kind voice asked him. He immediately smiled genuinely at Hinata he was in love with her and Sakura was a cover so that Hinata never had to get hurt. Hinata was strong and he knew that, actually he was probably the only one. He knew that she constantly suppressed her chakra and had a beast just like him inside. It was ice because Kyubbi told him that the demon inside Hinata was his wife.

A water and ice demon he told Naruto she had 7 tails but Hinata's Natural chakra amount gave her 8 tails. Naruto was sure she had known about his own demon but didn't want to talk or he might not be able to stop himself from telling her he loved her.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" he asked politely his stomach jumping as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "U-uh are y-you o-o-ok?" she stutterd pushing her fingers together nervously. To her shock Naruto leaned in close to her and took her hand "Can I talk to you?" he whispered she nodded walking with him into the forest."I know you have your own beast" he said watching carefully as her eyes widened surprised.

"I also know you are more powerful than you show yourself to be just like i'm sure you know that the pain guy would have been easy for me to defeat if I had chosen to kill him" he continued " So why don't you become the heir of the Hyuga clan and why don't you stop those idiots from making fun of you" his voice rose in frustration. He looked at her and to his surprise she smirked.

"I am leaving this village and the only reason why I hide my beast and power is because it would be too much trouble and no one will bother coming after a weak chunnin like me"she said the expression on her face turned soft "It is sweet that you care I was actually going to ask if you would travel with me?". "Wh-what um I gu-guess you would know that I am leaving" he said smiling lightly. "Yes of course I guess since your'e leaving anyway we can travel together" he said.

"Wonderful meet me here with all you want to take with you and we can leave" she smiled once again before leaving jumping gracefully into the trees. Naruto stood there looking after her he had definately not expected that to happen. He picked his jaw up off the ground and slowly walked back to his house where he changed into his new clothes. After he was done he picked up the already packed bag and the katana which he had decided to carry on his back.

He of course had other weapons but they were sealed away in scrolls which were in his supply pouch. This katana however was special he wanted it to be right next to him. It was the Yodaime's and the Kyubbi had altered it to be even more powerful than it had been before.

**Kit are you ready for the merging remember your deal by the way**

_Yes I am ready and unlike you I keep my promises_

**Yeah Yeah fine**

There was a subtle change as Naruto's hair became longer and more spiky his canines grew longer. Longer enough that one of them stuck out over his lower lip in a cute way. his hair also had streaks of red and gold in it.

Naruto slung his duffel bag over his back and grinned before jumping out the window hopping of roof tops in a gold and white blur. He reached the forest without being spotted and immediately noticed Hinata standing with similar longer hair and new clothes. She blushed and smiled softly before picking up her bag and motioning for him to follow her.

Finally a new life and a better life was waiting for them both . There was no way that they would miss this one chance at a fun life.

(-)

Their outfits and swords are on my profile!

review please I love reviews!


End file.
